Socorro/Leyendas
Socorro era un planeta de los Territorios del Borde Exterior que contaba con una reputación de ser un refugio para contrabandistas. Descripción thumb|left|80px|La bandera de Socorro. Socorro era un planeta ubicado en el sistema Socorro del sector Kibilini, ubicado en la región de los Territorios del Borde Exterior de la galaxia. Estaba ubicado en el Corredor de Especia Llanic, una hiperruta que lo unía a Llanic y al sistema Bahalian. Socorro era uno de los dos únicos cuerpos en órbita alrededor de una estrella ggigante roja y no poseía lunas. Un día en Socorro duraban veinte horas estándar, y un año duraba 316 días locales. El planeta Socorro poseía una atmósfera respirable, gravedad estándar, un clima árido y un terreno que incluía olas negras del desierto, llanuras, áreas montañosas y áreas volcánicas. Los sótanos volcánicos inactivos de Socorro contenían reservas de agua naturalmente escondidas. La superficie del planeta, tres cuartas partes de las cuales estaban cubierta por las Tierras Baldías de Doaba, estaba compuesta de cenizas volcánicas endurecidas. Las temperaturas se mantenían en 110 grados en las regiones polares del planeta, donde los vientos térmicos y las tormentas de arena eran comunes. Ningún gobierno unificador estaba presente en Socorro, y el control del planeta era impugnado por varias organizaciones criminales. Una fuerza cultural unificada, resultante de la integración entre los elementos nómadas y criminales del planeta, ofrecía una formidable protección contra la intrusión de autoridades extranjeras. Vakeyya era la capital de Socorro. El planeta exportaba agua, hielo inferior y habilidades en alta tecnología, mientras importaba metales y alta tecnología. Todas estas transacciones generalmente se realizaban de manera ilegal. Las modificaciones raras y peculiares a las naves estelares también eran una fue importante de ingresos planetarios. Localizado entre Coyn y Tatooine y cerca de Duunir, Iyred, Omman, Redcap y el sistema Nodgra, Socorro era el hogar de los feroces M'onnoks, así como de varios grupos nómadas: los Ibhann'I, Bharhulai, Ndowi y Asilyr. También era el planeta natal de Lando Calrissian y Qu Rahn. Sus desiertos estaban compuestos de una distintiva arena negra. El nombre "Socorro" en Viejo Corelliano significaba "tierra quemada". Algunos lugares de Socorro eran las Tierras Tribales Asilyr, las Tierras Tribales Bharhulai, las Tierras Tribales Doaba, las Tierras Tribales Ibhaan'I, las Tierras Tribales Ndowi, las Tierras Baldías de Doaba, Cjaalysce'I, Norble, Madra, las Montañas Rym y Vakeyya. Historia Los Corellianos colonizaron el planeta en el 3.000 ABY, aunque se creía que solo había sobrevivido cuatro de sus seis naves colonizas originales. La tribu Bharhulai era un grupo hostil que habitaba en la peligrosa región polar norte de Socorro. Socorro era el lugar donde se encontraba una academia Jedi donde los Jedi entrenarían para convertirse en Guardianes Jedi. Era el lugar favorito del As Jedi Crix Sunburris durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith. Mil años más tarde, Darth Sidious usaría La Senda Jedi, un manual para estudiantes de la Fuerza, para localizar y destruir la academia y a los Jedi que se encontraban en ella. Un joven Han Solo pudo haber conocido a Quinlan Vos en Socorro aproximadamente una década antes de la Batalla de Yavin. thumb|180px|left|[[Darth Talon atacá a Elke Vetter.]] En el 137 DBY, Socorro era el cuartel general del pirata Feeorin Rav. Fue allí donde Cade Skywalker entregó al Jedi Hosk Trey'lis a Rav después de haberlo capturado en Lok. Mientras tanto, Darth Talon atacó el templo de la Misión Imperial en Socorro para hacer que la Princesa Marasiah Fel fuera con su padre o para que él se le acercara. Darth Talon mató a la Caballera Imperial Elke Vetter en el templo. Marasiah Fel finalmente fue rescatada por Cade Skywalker. Habitantes Los seres Humanos constituían el noventa por ciento de la población de Socorro, que puede haber consistido en 300 millones de seres. Contrabandistas, Cazarrecompensas y otros criminales se sintieron atraídos a Socorro y establecieron sus bases allí. Pequeñas tribus de Humanos y casi-humanos que evitaban a la civilización también vivían en el planeta. Varias tribus nómadas habitaban las Tierras Baldías de Doaba, incluyendo los Bharhulai. Socorro era el planeta natal de Cinda Tarheel. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' * * * * * * * *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' * * *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' * *''Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1'' *''Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' *''Legacy 23: Loyalties, Part 1'' thumb|right|150px|[[Lando Calrissian/Leyendas|Lando Calrissian, un nativo de Socorro.]] Fuentes * *''The Black Sands of Socorro'' * *''Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy'' * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * Categoría:Planetas desérticos Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Jedi Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Puertos clandestinos Categoría:Lugares de Socorro Categoría:Planetas con atmósfera Tipo I